Lesson
by Lady Kaka
Summary: "Not visiting me as soon as you get back? Tsk Tsk Natsume, you know I missed you and wanted to see you, you basically asked for this." Natsume stared at his girlfriend in disbelief, she was so god damn sexy right now, where did this vixen come from! R&R OneShot


**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its fine characters**

**Enjoy…**

Natsume fell onto his bed and sighed, his missions always left him exhausted. This particular mission was relatively easy however he had wasted energy rushing there and back in order to surprise his girlfriend; however his actions seemed unnecessary as now he was too tired to even go see her. He allowed his eye lids to slowly close, he'd go visit Mikan tomorrow, she could wait.

Natsume awoke from his slumber rather abruptly as he felt something tight tugging on his wrists. He tried to sit up in his bed but he soon realized what the tugging on his wrists was. His two hands were tied together above his head and he saw movement in the corner of his room.

Natsume tried to use his Alice to burn the ropes that were currently wrapped around his wrist but to no avail. He was more exhausted than he had realized, that and it seemed as if his Alice was being contained. Natsume's head flicked to the right as he heard laughter.

"Who the hells there!?" Natsume bellowed in a deep and threatening voice.

"Your Alice won't work Nat-su-me." A seductive voice rang from the corner of his room.

Natsume wriggled on his bed trying his hardest to use physical strength to break free from his binds, but his captor just continued to laugh at his expense.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Natsume screamed again at the mysterious figure.

Natsume heard footsteps as the figure moved out from the shadows, the moonlight hit her face and Natsume's breath hitched.

"Mikan...What the hell?"

Natsume watched as his girlfriend seductively made her way across the room, he didn't fail to notice her knee high black tights, her sexy lacy black panties and her matching lacy black bra. Her hips swayed as she made her way across the room, her perky breasts bouncing with each step trying to break free from their confinement. Mikan looked fucking sexy but her sexiest feature was the smirk that adorned her beautiful face.

Mikan climbed up onto Natsume's bed never breaking their gaze, "Not visiting me as soon as you get back? Tsk Tsk Natsume, you know I missed you and wanted to see you, you basically asked for this."

Natsume stared at his girlfriend in disbelief, she was so god damn sexy right now, where did this vixen come from?!

Mikan straddled herself over Natsume's member and felt his manhood harden. Mikan let out a small chuckle as she placed a chaste kiss on Natsume's neck. She began kissing all along his neck and began kissing up his throat to his jaw. She kissed from his jaw to his earlobe where she began nibbiling on the sensitive extremity. Natsume groaned as Mikan began slowly, torturously slowly, rocking back and forth on his hardened member.

"Ah…Mikan." Natsume moaned as he titled his head back squeezing his eyes shut.

Mikan felt a strong sense of pride, causing Natsume to feel this pleasure. Mikan began kissing back down his jaw line and down his throat. She sucked lightly on his collar bone but continued down his chiselled stomach until she reached her destination.

Mikan ran her hands down his shoulders, down his chest until they reached his hips. She slowly grabbed onto his underwear and began slowly sliding them down his legs. Starting from Natsume's groin, extremely close to his hardened member, Mikan began kissing down his leg stopping once she reached his knee, sure to deliver the same treatment to the opposite leg, she began kissing and nibbling up his leg right to his groin. Natsume became harder which each passing second; she knew how to torture Natsume. She was giving her undivided attention to every part of his body but the one area that craved it the most.

"Natsume you're so hard, why's that babe? Do you like when I punish you for skipping out on me?"

"M-Mikan…"Natsume breathed out, his voice was oozing with malice and a threatening under tone, Natsume hated being dominated, feeling inferior to Mikan, to anyone for that matter he absolutely detested it. "St-ahhh" Natsume moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as her delicate hands squeezed his member tightly.

Mikan's smirk widened watching the absolute pleasure wash over her boyfriend's face.

She tightened her grip and starting from the base began slowly running her hand up and down his pulsating dick.

Natsume was finding it difficult to breath, Mikan was absolutely torturing him with how slow she stroked his hard dick. Relishing her boyfriend's pleasurable discomfort Mikan, using her free hand, began lightly squeezing Natsume's neglected balls.

The motion caught Natsume off guard as his eyes shot open at the torturous touch. Mikan smiled at her boyfriend's expression and hungrily kissed her boyfriend's parted lips. Mikan quickly deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his unexpected mouth. Once Natsume realized what was occurring he began to fight for dominance by flicking his tongue against her own, hoping to gain entrance into her welcoming warm mouth, he was denied access.

Mikan pulled away quickly and began nibbling at his neck all the while continually pumping Natsume's dick.

"Natsume, you're being punished you bad boy, you don't get to dominate me." Mikan whispered into Natsume's neck and to prove her point began pumping Natsume's dick faster and harder, squeezing his balls tighter and sucking the sensitive area on his collar bone.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled. Said girl realized her boyfriend was close to climaxing and so she, stopped. She released her hold on Natsume's member and placed both hands on Natsume's cheeks.

Natsume glared at his smirking girlfriend for stopping at the most crucial point, she was absolutely relishing his torture.

"Mikan let me go now…let me go now, and I'll forgive you." Natsume warned as his girlfriend began placing chaste kisses from temple to temple.

Natsume groaned in annoyance, his pulsating dick was becoming unbearably uncomfortable; it yearned for attention and release. "Polka, you better...uh, free me now!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson have you?" Mikan muttered as she began kissing back to Natsume's throbbing member.

Once she was staring at Natsume's dick she licked her lips in anticipation, "So be it, you'll learn."

Her hot breath fanned across Natsume's dick and he tensed from the subtle action, his member was absolutely throbbing, he's never held his load in this long, the pleasure absolutely outweighed his lack of comfort however, he was absolutely enraged with the pain Mikan was causing him.

"Polka I'm warnin- Ahhhhh!" Natsume bellowed as Mikan began sucking hard on the side of Natsume's lengthy dick. She sucked hard to ensure he would have a special hickey the next day. Her warm mouth found its way to Natsume's balls and she didn't hesitate either as she sucked hard on the tender appendage. Natsume needed her to take him all in her mouth, right this instant, he needed release!

Mikan ran her tongue up Natsume's dick, from the base right to the tip. She licked the sensitive head a couple of times, all the while staring into Natsume's intense red eyes.

"Mik- Uhhhh." Natsume moaned as Mikan swallowed his member whole. She moved at an agonisingly slow rate from the base to the tip, again and again repeating the slow torturous movement. Natsume tensed, close to climax his knees buckled together, ensnaring Mikan, but she didn't stop her actions. In fact she quickened her pace.

As hard as her head could bob up and down and as hard as she could suck she swallowed Natsume's throbbing dick.

Her free hands began playing with his balls, squeezing them in her small hands. Natsume felt his release coming, finally. "Ahh, M-Mikan Mhmmm!"

Mikan once more looked up at Natsume's intense red eyes and her big brown eyes sent him over the edge.

All the buildup of heat escaped and he watched as Mikan hungrily swallowed up his cum. Pulling away from his member Mikan placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Natsume's dick and licked her lips slowly in satisfaction. Smirking with complete and utter satisfaction Mikan once again straddled Natsume and looked down at the exhausted boy under her.

"Did we learn our lesson Natsume?" Mikan whispered threateningly as she began nibbling on his ear lobe once again.

"Polka…you're going to…to regret this once I'm freed!" Natsume warned Mikan once again. He felt her smile against his neck as she sat up once again, straddling his member.

"You never learn!" Mikan smirked. "Natsume, watching you in so much pleasure, it really turned me on. I want to be pleasured to Nat-su-me." Mikan whined seductively.

"Pleasure me Natsume." Mikan whispered as she once again nibbled on Natsume's neck and began sucking to his collar bone.

"Natsume, pleasure me, I want you to fuck me hard!" Mikan once again whispered into the crook of Natsume's neck.

"LET ME GO THEN!" Natsume bellowed as he began wriggling to free himself of his restraints.

Mikan smirked at her pleading boyfriend.

"Come on Natsume, pleasure me, I know you want to." Mikan unhooked her bra and allowed her perky breasts to break free of their confinement and bounce happily in front of Natsume's face. Natsume became hard again almost instantly upon seeing her perfect breasts, her nipples were already hard and he wanted them now.

"Mhmmm, Natsume," Mikan moaned as she cupped her breasts herself and began fondling them. Natsume was enraged with his vixen, she was going to get herself off, begging him to help, while he watched wishing it was him, she was going to regret this.

"Mikan you better stop while you can….NOW POLKA!" Natsume screamed. Mikan found his eagerness increasingly arousing, and so she moved her hands down to her lacy black panties and quickly removed them.

"Natsume, mhmmm, I'm so wet Natsume, don't you want to taste me?" Mikan once again whined seductively watching the helpless boy in front of her wriggle uncontrollably.

"No? Okay fine." Mikan muttered as she plunged her fingers into her wet core. Her face beamed with pleasure, she quickened her pace. Her face began to get flushed and she felt that uncomfortable heat building up in the core of her stomach. Her fingers were soaked with her juices and she knew exactly where to hit in order to intensify her pleasure. Her moans filled the room and she heard Natsume cursing. "NATSUME!" Mikan groaned as she reached her climax panting loudly.

"MIKAN!" Natsume bellowed as he watched his girlfriend reach her climax.

Her half drooped eye lids, parted lips, and panting chest turned him on so much.

For only a brief second Mikan lost control over her nullification Alice, the excitement had really been a strain on her.

As soon as she realized her mistake the smell of burning rope filled the room, and she watched as Natsume chuckled darkly rubbing his tender wrists.

"Fuck." Mikan muttered as she made eye contact with his sinister smirk and playful red eyes.

"Fuck…?" Natsume muttered and once again chuckled darkly, "Fuck…polka, fuck is dead right!" He yelled as he lunged as his venerable girlfriend. His lips quickly found hers as he hungrily sucked, nibbled, and licked her sweet lips. Of course she responded but they broke apart panting for air.

"I guess…you learned your lesson?" Mikan muttered.

"Polka…get ready for your hardest lesson." Natsume groaned as he once again hungrily kissed her lips.

She was in for a rough night of sex, she would pay.

**A/N: For those of you who read all the way to the end, congratulations you have made it through my first lemon, ever! Maybe this is a lime though? I dunno it's kind of weak, I don't have much experience in erotic writing however, if you would please review it would be greatly appreciated. You know, criticism or compliments, I accept both! **

**NATSUMExMIKAN CUTEST SHIT EVER**

**THANKS FOR READING! xxoox**


End file.
